Another Conversation Between Friends
by Ranguvar27
Summary: After Stayne and Alannah have a huge fight, Alice talks to Stayne and makes him realize that even though Alannah drives him buggy, he still needs and loves her.  Stayne/Alice Friendship fic.


Another Conversation between Friends.

Stayne came storming into the Barracks, cursing a blue streak, clenching and unclenching his fists in an effort to remain somewhat calm. But all in vain, and he gave vent to his frustration.

"She is the most pigheaded, stubborn, mulish, annoying, and exasperating woman in all of Underland! She…Gaahh!" he couldn't finish, and instead settled for punching the nearby wall in anger. "Oooh….that…woman!"

"Which woman would this be, Ilosovic?"

Stayne turned and sighed ruefully at Alice. "Alice. What are you doing here?"

"Tarrant sent me to fetch his claymore. He says he hasn't practiced in a while, and he's always so much fun to watch. So, who's the woman you're ranting about?"

"Alannah, that's who. We just had a really big fight. She can be so damned pig headed!"

Alice laughed. "True, but you are quite stubborn as well. What was the fight about?"

Stayne sighed. "Michael asked me to start training him in sword play, and I agreed. But, she didn't like the idea…"

"_Are you out of your mind, Ilosovic? Michael is FIVE. There is no way I'm going to let him have a sword at this age! He's not ready for one!" _

_Stayne glared at Alannah. "I was the same age when I got my first sword. Besides, he's not going to be in any danger. I'm the finest swordsman in Underland, after all. I think I can teach my son well enough." _

_Alannah slapped her hand to her forehead in exasperation, then spoke slowly, carefully measuring each word. "That. Is not the point! The point, darling, is that I am not going to let my son have a bloody sword! End. Of. Discussion!" _

"_No, it bloody well isn't the end of the discussion! Michael may only be five, but if he wants to learn how to use a sword, I feel it is my fatherly duty to teach him! You're certainly not going to!" _

"_No! I'm not! Look, it's wonderful that Michael admires and looks up to you as much as he does. It's also wonderful that you're willing to teach him to ride and to swim. But please, can't the sword training wait until he's older?" Alannah asked, and Stayne sighed, shaking his head. _

"_I feel the earlier, the better. Alannah, I swear, nothing will happen to him. If that's what you're worried about, don't. Besides, I've already spoken to the sword smith about making one for Michael. It should be ready by next week." _

"_WHAT? !" _

_Stayne gulped. Alannah's eyes were red and she looked ready to murder him. "Well…I…it was…you see…" _

"_You….you…An bhfuil tu ag glacadh saoire iomlan do senses? !" _

_Stayne blinked at her in confusion. "What?" _

"_HAVE YOU TAKEN COMPLETE LEAVE OF YOUR SENSES? !"_

"_NO. Look, Alannah, what's done is done and can't be undone. Michael will be getting a sword come next week! End. Of. Discussion!" Stayne shouted, glaring at her. She gave a strangled cry of rage then turned and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door hard behind her. Stayne recognized the signs and left the cottage. _

Alice smiled in sympathy as she listened to Stayne. "Well, Alannah did have a very good point. Five is rather young to be learning to use a sword-even for a child of the Sword Master. And she's right to be afraid for Michael. After all, he's her only son. It's natural she would worry about him."

Stayne huffed in agreement. "I guess so. But why does she have to be so pig headed about things? She drives me crazy sometimes, I swear."

Alice laughed. "All wives are obligated by Unwritten Law to confound their husbands at least twice a day. Tarrant and I have had our share of Arguments, you know. Ilosovic, both you and Alannah have stubborn streaks and tempers a mile wide. But what you also have is one of the strongest loves I've ever seen. You two have weathered more things in twelve years than most people have in their entire lives, and each time you come out stronger than before. One argument isn't going to change that."

Stayne nodded. "I know, but still…"

Alice patted his arm in sympathy, and he looked over at her. "Ilosovic, everyone argues. It's how the aftermath is handled that shows the true strength of a couple, and you and Alannah are the strongest couple I've ever known. You have been through worse obstacles than a little argument, and you're still together. Alannah loves you, and Time knows you love her. You should go talk to her. I'm sure by now she's cooled off some." Alice said softly, and Stayne grimaced.

"I don't know. She was pretty furious with me." He chuckled quietly. "She didn't even give me a chance to tell her Michael's sword was going to be a wooden one."

Alice laughed. "Well, then that's the first thing you need to tell her."

Stayne grinned. "You're right. Thank you, Alice. Tarrant's claymore is over on the far wall." He left the Barracks, determined to make up with Alannah, and Alice smiled to herself.

"Good for you, Ilosovic."

Alannah lay in bed, muttering angrily to herself. She loved Ilosovic, but he could be so damned idiotic when it came to certain things! Giving a five year old a sword ranked up there, in her mind. She sighed as she heard a timid knock on the door.

"Come in, Ilosovic."

Stayne walked in, a hangdog expression on his face, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm still pretty mad, you know."

He walked over to the bed, and sat next to her. "Alannah…about the sword…you never let me tell you…it's not going to be a real one."

Alannah blinked at him in complete shock. "Oh. But…you said that the sword smith…"

"I said he made him a sword. I never actually said it was a real sword. It's a wooden one." Alannah continued to stare at him in shock, and he laughed quietly. "You didn't think I'd let my only son have a real sword? He's only five. With the wooden one, I can still teach him without worrying about him getting seriously hurt."

Alannah blushed crimson. "Oh. Ilosovic…I…I'm sorry. I should have realized, but…"

"Yes, you should have. But, that's all over with. Right now, I'm more interested in making up."

Alannah yelped in surprise as he pinned her to the bed, kissing her deeply. "You drive me completely around the bend, you know. I am maddened, exasperated, confounded, confused, and confoozled by you. You are stubborn, pig headed, mulish, and you have the fieriest temper I've ever known. However…you are also the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent, gorgeous, kindest, and muchly woman I have ever known. You are an amazing wife and an excellent mother, and the most fantastic lover I've ever had. I love you more each and every day, and I will never cease to be grateful that you came back into my life."

Alannah smiled softly at him. "I love you too, my Knave." She gave him a devil grin. "Now, you said something about making up?"

Stayne grinned wickedly. "I did."


End file.
